


Little Red Robinhood

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Stealing from the rich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 01:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Fictober prompt 2: "Just follow me, I know the area."Knowledge in exchange for knowledge, what her otherworldly patron wanted to know about living on the material plane Anilith provided, and in return she knew enough to fill tome upon tome and power her spells far beyond being a force to merely be reckoned with. None of it meant that she kept good company, a tiefling and a warlock rolled into one was danger enough but dealing in secrets and knowledge had her marked for ostracization majority of the time, until her name and face became synonymous with helping the little guys.Which is how she wound up in her particular situation, helping a few servants in one of her bids to shift the wealth, with just what she did being questioned.





	Little Red Robinhood

Anilith Vael’s life hinged on information. From her trade to the pact she had made, information was key. She knew every jilted lover of a noble and was friends with every bastard, she curated secrets quickly and quietly, always something held close to her chest to play at the last moment. She had turned the tides of feuds and pulled the strings of those far above her in the hierarchy with what she knew, and she’d turned that ability into a mutually beneficial pact when she was only a teenager. 

Knowledge in exchange for knowledge, what her otherworldly patron wanted to know about living on the material plane Anilith provided, and in return she knew enough to fill tome upon tome and power her spells far beyond being a force to merely be reckoned with. None of it meant that she kept good company, a tiefling and a warlock rolled into one was danger enough but dealing in secrets and knowledge had her marked for ostracization majority of the time, until her name and face became synonymous with helping the little guys. 

Which is how she wound up in her particular situation, helping a few servants in one of her bids to shift the wealth, with just what she did being questioned. 

“You really expect me to trust a _Tiefling_, Jarod?” 

The smaller of the two looked incredulous at the question, while his larger counterpart had her sequestered in the corner. Tieflings, liars and thieves only for ill no matter your perspective she supposed. A label she would never be able to escape, even if her plans ever worked. 

“Marren, she’s known for this stuff!” 

Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose, keeping her exhale steady. 

“How about the two of you just shut up and follow me, hm? I know the area _very_ well, friends with a few of the maids and the mistress.” 

Anilith’s smile was genuine, but the glint of sharp canines in low light always did the trick. Nervous nods and bodies moving out of her way quick enough to let her slip back into the hall with her hood flicked up in the span of seconds. She moved much like any maid or servant, head ducked down and steps light despite the hooves. 

Deft hands had the three of them in the lord’s private coffers in a handful of minutes, and she dipped her head to the two men. “Take as much as you can carry without being obvious, and if you don’t share amongst your peers I will be making a house call.”  
More nodding, a soft thank you from Jarod, and she was out the door with the pockets on the inside of her skirts filled with gold. She had a list in mind of who she would see first; the single mother right down the road from her that couldn’t find work, the baker who lost his wife, the gaggle of orphans that liked to cling to her legs and watch the handful of tricks she knew that weren’t meant for shady dealings. 

She would change things, even if it had to be done pocketfuls at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say Hi on tumblr!](https://bluedarknesswriteheart.tumblr.com/)   



End file.
